1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and in particular to systems and methods for controlling braking of an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling the operation of an automatic braking system on an aircraft by a pilot on the flight deck of the aircraft.
2. Background
A pilot of an aircraft may use various displays, controls, and indicators on the flight deck of the aircraft to monitor and control the operation of various aircraft systems. Traditionally, numerous analog devices, such as mechanical gauges and dials, are used to display information on the flight deck of an aircraft.
Modern aircraft often include an automatic braking system. The automatic braking system automatically controls the brakes of the aircraft to decelerate the aircraft during a rejected takeoff and during landing. This automatic braking action improves braking performance and frees the pilot to focus on other tasks.
Currently, controls and indicators for various modes and settings that govern the operation of the automatic braking system may be presented using the analog devices. For example, without limitation, the controls for selecting the various modes may be presented on a mechanical gauge and dial on an instrument panel on the flight deck.
However, the instrument panel may also include displays for other systems of the aircraft. As the number of instruments and controls on the instrument panel increases, the space on the instrument panel may be limited. As such, the allowable size of the analog devices for controlling the automatic braking system may be limited. Furthermore, additional or new modes of operation of the automatic braking system may not be supported on analog devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.